


Business Meetings

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a business meeting in Memphis and meet a handsome stranger in the airport, only to meet him once again in a dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meetings

I stepped off the plane, sweaty and tired, lugging my carry-ons with me. One was a book bag, heavy, full of notebooks, my iPod, my wallet, ear buds, the other a small, rolling suitcase full of a business wardrobe for a week's worth of meetings. The airport was crowded, more so than I had remembered last time I had been to Memphis and I tried my hardest to maneuver around all the people. I was supposed to meet a shuttle to my hotel, but had enough time to stop by the airport barbecue joint for lunch before it was slated to arrive. I ordered and paid at the counter and was soon rewarded with a Styrofoam take-out box full of barbecue beef, cole slaw and cornbread. There was a small cafe table next to the entrance that was open and I silently cheered at my good luck as I was able to easily get to it and claim it as my own.

The crowd had seemed to follow me and I tried to eat my messy meal as daintily as I could, picking the beef apart with my plastic knife and fork and dabbing my mouth of excess barbecue sauce with the corner of my napkin. As I sipped from the straw of my sweet tea, I heard a voice from behind me. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” he asked. “There seems to be a lack of seats.” 

“Sure,” I answered, following the velvety voice to its origin, a tall, thin man clad in jeans, a thin blue t-shirt, black leather jacket and beat-up cowboy boots. His electric smile immediately enchanted me, his blue eyes dancing. He had short hair, dark blond with just a hint of curls. I moved my luggage off the empty chair, shoving it under the table near my feet. “Have a seat.”

He placed his take out box and drink cup on the table next to mine as he sat down. “Best barbecue in Memphis,” he said. “Or at least, best barbecue at the Memphis airport.”

I smirked. “The only barbecue at the Memphis airport.” I smiled at him as I shoved a forkful of cole slaw into my mouth. I swallowed it and introduced myself. “I'm in town for some business meetings.” I rolled my eyes and faked hanging myself.

He laughed. “I'm Tom, Tom Hiddleston,” he introduced. “I'm in town on business as well. It's all a bit secretive, though.” 

“I get it. You work for the government, don't you,” I winked cynically. As I introduced myself, I glanced at my phone screen, noticing the time. My shuttle was due any minute. Alarmed, I wolfed down what was left of my meal and washed it down with a giant swig of tea. I stood from my seat and grabbed my luggage. “Well, Tom,” I hurried, “Nice meeting you, but I have a date with a hotel shuttle.” 

Tom set his plastic fork down, wiped his hand on a napkin and reached out to take my hand. He kissed the back of my hand, sending a momentary shiver down my spine. “My pleasure, darling,” he drawled, letting go of my hand. I smiled, but turned quickly, making my way away from him, through the crowd to my waiting ride.

As I rode to the hotel, I thought about the encounter and silently berated myself for not at least giving him my number or some way to contact me. My phone battery was nearly dead, so I couldn't even Google him. Sighing, I stewed, angry at myself for not thinking. He wasn't exactly my type, I usually went for men with more muscle, but something about those eyes and the way he spoke made me mush. I chalked it up to a learning experience. Next time a handsome man makes you shiver, give him your number, I reminded myself.

The rest of my day was spent checking into my hotel room, I shared it with a colleague, showering the travel scum off, getting dressed in a business suit and attending introductory panels. The day was done by 7PM and my coworkers invited me out to a local club to dance. I was tired from the travel, but the chance to dance away the stress from the day was too appealing to decline, so I hurried up to my room and changed into an emerald green cocktail dress and black kitten heels. As I exited my room, securing the lock, I thought I saw Tom, but I thought it couldn't be him and continued towards the elevator.

I met my friends in the lobby, there were six of us in total, all dolled up and a far cry from the business suits that had been our uniforms for the rest of the day. As we made our way down the block to the club, I told about my lunch date at the airport. They chided me for not at least giving Tom my number and I joked about meeting him later for drinks. By the time we reached the front doors, we were laughing and carrying on, all stresses from work forgotten. 

The doorman checked our IDs and let us into the club, opening the door to the mayhem inside. The music was thumping, lights flashing, screens on the walls projecting abstract patterns. We crowded up to the bar, eyes scanning the assortment of liquors illuminated along the back wall and ordered our drinks. As we waited, I scanned the crowd. It didn't seem nearly as busy as I imagined on a Friday night, but it was still early. We got our drinks and drank them, casually making our way to a high table at the outskirts of the dance floor. I stood, resting my foot on the lowest rung of the bar stool next to me allowing myself a good view of the dance floor. Dancing in place, I sipped happily on my margarita, occasionally exchanging happy banter and laughing with my colleagues.

I had closed my eyes, letting the music take me over, swaying to the beat when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned furiously, expecting it to be one of my friends playing a joke. The person who touched me was nearly smacked with my outstretched hand until I stopped mid-swing and realized it was Tom. “I'm so sorry for startling you,” he apologized, smiling. “Though, I wasn't expecting that sort of a reaction.”

My face turned a lovely shade of crimson and I felt suddenly very warm. Horrified at my self, I became a blathering idiot. “I... um... oh... jeez...sorry!” I shrugged sheepishly.

He grinned. “It's alright.” Cocking his head, he sighed, “Well, fancy meeting you here.”

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other ladies sneak away from the table, slinking onto the dance floor like bedazzled lizards, one of them doing a phone motion with her hand and mouthing, “Get his number.” I hoped Tom hadn't seen them. “Well, yeah, fancy seeing you here as well.” I hesitated and felt as dumb as a box of hammers. “So, you never did tell me what business you were in.”

Tom pulled up a bar stool and sat next to me. “Like I said, it's a bit secret. I work for a very important company. We'll just have to leave it at that.” His teeth were perfect and I found myself staring at them as he smiled. “What about you. What do you do?”

“I am in middle management,” I answered, “Nothing fancy. Insurance.” I leaned on my elbows towards him, the effects of my drink on my non-drinking lightweight self becoming apparent. I think I smiled a bit too big. I may have even tried to wink. As I nearly tumbled into him from my perch, I apologized again. I held up my empty margarita glass. “Sorry, I'm not usually a drinker. This is going just a bit too fast to my head. I think I should sit down.”

He put his arms around me and helped me steady myself, then grabbed the nearest bar stool and hoisted me up on it. “You need some water,” he whispered.

I grinned like a loon. “You smell nice,” I said, burying my nose in his neck. I lingered there, feeling the warmth of his skin on my face and I heard him flag down someone and order a glass of ice water. I was dizzy, but I lifted my head up to gaze at him. “Thank you,” I said solemnly.

The water came and he lifted the cup to my lips, holding it there while I sipped. “That's a girl,” he cooed while I gulped. “That will help you get a little less tipsy.” When the water was gone, he sat with me, arm around me, quietly watching the other people dancing. 

I could tell he really wanted to get out and dance. “You don't have to sit here and baby me,” I said, my coherency coming back to me. “You can dance if you want to.”

Tom shook his head. “I'm fine. I'm here because I want to be. Besides, the only girl I want to dance with is you.” He turned his head, gazing into my eyes, a soft smile spread on his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Give me a few minutes.” I closed my eyes again, leaned my head back against his arm and sighed. I felt his free hand on my leg and I clasped it, holding him there. When I opened my eyes, he was still watching me, blue eyes sweeping over me, assessing me. “Enjoying the view?”

For a moment, he looked like a kid who got caught raiding the cookie jar. “You are really beautiful, right now.”

My snarky side decided to make an appearance. “As opposed to when I was all travel nasty this morning?” I scrunched my nose at him.

“You were beautiful then, as well.” He nodded at me an raised his eyebrow. “But less polished.”

“Glad you say so because that's almost as bad as I look first thing in the morning.” My eyes widened when I realized what I had just said.

Tom chuckled, leaned close to my ear and seductively whispered, “I'll be the judge of that.” He sent a delicious chill down my spine.

I slipped off the bar stool and stood up. “I think I'm ready for that dance now!” Before he had a chance to say or do anything else, I had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pulsating crowd. It was too loud to talk, so all he could do was dance. He grabbed me around the waist and whirled me, twirled me, made me dizzy once again, until the DJ announced a break.

He led me back to the table, sweaty and full of adrenaline. “You're a wonderful dancer,” he gushed. “I could barely keep up with you.”

Panting, I answered, “No, I think you have that wrong. I could barely keep up with you.” 

I was just gaining my breath back when he looped his arm around me and pulled me closer, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. I'm not going to lie... I reciprocated, moving my lips along his every bit as hungrily as he did mine, parting so our tongues could dance every bit as much as our bodies. I heard him hum in appreciation. When we paused, I leaned my chin against his chest and gazed up at him. “Would you like to take this somewhere else?” he asked softly. I nodded and he guided me to the door. I saw one of my colleagues and waved goodbye so she would know I was leaving just as Tom whisked me through the door. 

Outside, the balmy day had turned to night time thundershowers, a hard, pounding summer rain that immediately drenched our clothes as a bolt of lightning pierced the dark of the horizon. Happily, I ran into the middle of the sidewalk, spinning in a circle, my arms thrown out, my face toward the sky. “I love the rain!” I yelled. When I stopped, Tom was standing, leaned casually against the brick facade, his white button-down shirt thoroughly drenched. I walked back over to him. “The alcohol has worn off,” I said, feeling the need to make sure he didn't think my behavior was due to intoxication.

“I know,” he answered as he gathered me in his arms again, leaned me backwards like we were dancing and he was dipping me and kissed me hard, smashing his mouth into mine, letting the passion flow from him as the rain washed over us. I felt like we were the main characters in a black and white noir film. I raised my arms and snaked my hands around his neck, gathering my fingers at his nape. He pulled me up and spun me toward the building, leaning my back against it as he pressed against me, a hand running up my skirt, pulling my thigh up and my leg around him. I moaned, my chest heaving against his, a heat growing in my center egged on by his touch and the rivulets of rain that ran from my scalp tickling down my face, my neck. 

I didn't want this kiss to end, it was too perfect, too much like I would have dreamed when I was a kid. Kissing Prince Charming in the rain. I pulled away from him. “Are you even real?” I asked, halfway to pinching myself when he grasped my wrist and held it above my head.

“Oh, I'm very real,” he answered mischievously. “Would you like to see how real?”

“Absolutely,” I said, licking my lips. “Prove it.”

Tom grinned. “I will.” He picked me up by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulders, carried me to the hotel, through the lobby and into the elevator. Once the doors had shut, he set me down, letting my feet gently touch the floor. He pinned me in the corner of the elevator and reached over to hit the emergency button. The car halted to a stop. 

The receptionist came over the intercom. “I see your elevator has stopped. We have help coming.” Her voice was staticky.

“Oh, no hurries,” Tom said. “I'm sure we'll be just fine.” He turned to me once again, this time his hands running down my sides until they reached the hem of my dress. He fingered the fabric lightly, then pulled it upward.

I froze. “Here?” I gestured wildly to the ceiling. “What if there's a camera?”

“Even more proof that I am, indeed, real.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me and pulled my dress all the way off. I tried to cover what I could of my wet underthings with my hands, but it was to no avail. Tom pulled my hands away and held them out, pinned to the walls of the elevator. “You're too beautiful to hide.” His eyes scanned every inch of me hungrily, paying extra close attention to the areas where the rain had especially made my matching bra and panties nearly transparent. Licking his lips for a moment, he settled on the cleft of my throat, diving for it, only to brush it with the very tip of his tongue, before drawing around to the tender spot beneath my ear, working at my skin with his lips.

“I don't think you can make me any more wet,” I gasped, the heat in my core growing more unbearable making me squirm against him.

“Oh, I think I can,” he smiled, seeming to take it as a personal challenge. He reached behind me and deftly unhooked my bra, letting it fall down my arms as my breasts sprung free of their strongholds. My nipples were already standing at attention. He took one breast in each hand and rolled my hardened buds between his fingers, pinching for just a moment, drawing a sigh from me as lightning bolts of pain and pleasure cracked through me at the same time. He leaned in, his breath hot on my neck, and mumbled, “I can see you like that,” against my skin. 

He squeezed again and I moaned. “You know how to push all the buttons, don't you,” I said breathlessly.

He let go of my breasts and slid his hands slowly down my stomach, making my muscles flutter. One hand slid around to my backside and grasped my ass, the other slid into the filmy panties I wore, gingerly dancing over my mound before finding the tensile ball of nerves that quivered there. He pressed down with one finger, then the other, then circled around it, only to flick it lightly. “I especially know this one,” he growled. My hips bucked toward him, propelled by their own force, pulled like a marionette on an invisible string. Two fingers made their way inside me, leaving his thumb to stroke my clit. He delved the fingers into my wet heat, curling them toward himself, walking them up and down my walls, eliciting a moan from me as they glanced off my tenderest spot. 

I leaned my head back against the wall of the elevator and closed my eyes, each movement he was making was like a shot of pure pleasure. I could feel the heat continue to rise, simmering, then boiling as my hips rolled up to meet him until I was pumping against his hand, riding his fingers screaming his name. He waited until I had boiled over and slowed back down before pulling his fingers from me. “See, I managed,” he chuckled, licking my juices from his hand.

Weak-kneed, I grasped his arms and held myself against him. “You win,” I laughed. 

“Sir, Ma'am,” the receptionist's voice chimed in, “We have the elevator working again, it seems the emergency button had been engaged.” The car jerked and began ascending again.

Tom picked up my dress and handed it to me. “Seems we'll have to finish this elsewhere.” I nodded and slid it over my head and arms, letting it cover my mostly nakedness. I stuffed my bra in Tom's pocket as the doors opened. As we exited, he checked to see if there was anyone else in the hallway and, satisfied we were alone for the moment, reached under my dress and fondled my sex again. “Yep, still wet,” he nodded appreciatively.

Embarrassed, I tried to pull my dress down. “What if someone sees?” I whined.

“Then they see,” he shrugged. “However, if it would make you more comfortable, my room is right here.” He motioned to the door directly across the hallway. I smiled knowingly as he pulled the keycard from his other pocket, swiped it and opened the door. Within seconds, he had plucked me from my spot in the hallway and deposited me inside. The moment the door was shut and locked, he looked at me hungrily again. 

I moved to the bed, he followed. Deciding to be coy, I slipped out of my panties first, twirling them around my finger and tossing them on an armchair in the corner. “I bet you want some of this,” I purred, leaning back against the bed and casually flipping my skirt up to give him just a peek.

“Oh, yes I do,” he growled. He had the lean look of a hungry wolf in his eyes, attention rapt at my every move. He stepped closer to me and I reached out to undo his trousers. He slid his belt out from the belt loops and tossed it on the bed. “We might want that later.”

“Why, Mr. Hiddleston, are you trying to seduce me?” I raised my eyebrows as I pulled his trousers down. His cock was already hard, standing at attention. “I see someone doesn't like boxers.” I licked my lips and leaned down, circling the head of his manhood with my lips, feeling it twitch as I ran my tongue down its length and back. I bore down on him, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth, feeling him at the very back of my throat, then back up again, working him. Before I got him too worked up, I stopped, withdrawing myself from him with a slight pop. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his chest, quickly forcing his shirt open and watching the buttons as they flew around the room.

Tom became a man on a mission. He didn't wait for my dress to come off again. Instead, animal instinct took over. He spun me around and threw me gently against the bed, then pulled me to the wrought iron headboard. He grabbed his belt and drew me up, winding it around my wrists so I was nearly sitting on my haunches. “I'm going to fuck you so hard,” he groaned as he moved behind me. 

“Fuck me until I have no more voice,” I commanded, spreading my legs apart and raising my ass to allow him access. His cock was at my entrance and I wriggled back, impaling myself on him. I gasped, my breath raspy from the initial shock of taking his entirety in and then from the jolt of pure sexual indulgence the act gave me. He pulled out slightly, then thrust himself back in, his tip hitting the deepest spot inside me, making me buck back against him. 

His hands crept around the front of me, one gathering a handful of my breast, the other once again finding my clit, massaging it, flicking it, circling it. Each movement of his fingers made me lift up, riding him, slamming back down on him. He stayed close to me, licking, nibbling my neck, furthering his cause. Each movement, each kiss, threatened to send me over the edge. The tension inside me grew, my core was a spring stretched to capacity, ready to snap, until I reached my peak. As the pleasure mounted, my breath began to get more and more halted, my voice raspy. “Oh, god, oh, yes...” 

“Come for me.” His voice was thick with lust. “I want you to scream my name.”

I felt him thrust harder, his movements becoming more insistent as I continued my own upward spiral. Before long, I was writhing against him, moaning, screaming, “Fuck me, Tom, harder, harder harder!!!” until I was incoherent, my voice caught, my words lost in a crashing wave of ecstasy.

As I came down from my own high, I felt him inside me, the beginning twitches of his own nirvana. He thrust harder, panting now against my neck, his own voice raspy. “You feel so good.” His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me down on himself, hard enough to incite my own orgasm once again. As he moved, I moved, we both moaned in ecstasy together and I felt his release with mine. 

We sat there for a moment, sweaty and exhausted. He pulled himself from me and untied my hands. We both curled up together, pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
